


After a Thousand Lightyears

by astrokitty2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Atmospheric, Crying, Last Person On Earth, Other, Solitude, breakdowns, empty fields, its not really earth tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokitty2/pseuds/astrokitty2
Summary: "What do you have left to lose when everything is gone?Why not just visit one last time?"A lonely girl is the last person on her planet after humanity is wiped out completely. While on her last visit to her home planet and city, she begins to reminisce about her life there and starts to remember her life with her girlfriend, who disappeared years before.No one can hear you cry when you're alone, right?





	After a Thousand Lightyears

**Author's Note:**

> so i didn't want to use names in this one and wanted to write in third person specifically, but this is about aaeda.
> 
> basically after a rising epidemic wiping out the planets population and kats "disappearance," aaeda decides to visit her home city and planet one last time before leaving.
> 
> also im sorry its really short and to the point, im really bad at writing stories like these haha
> 
> but i hope you all like this, feel free to leave feedback! its always appreciated!
> 
> enjoy!

 

_..._

  


_This place has always been her favorite spot._

  


The sun is setting. The stars and the distant planet in the sky are starting to brighten up and show the wonders of outer space.

 

Lyri has been completely devoid of life for _years_ , the city grows with vines and the buildings are decaying. How long has it been since she’s talked to someone? 5? 10? Maybe 20? It feels that way. She doesn’t even remember. She can’t even remember the last time she saw her, let alone a living person.

 

The wind begins to blow through her short hair, her scarf blows slightly as well, the cold getting to her as she shivers to the slight winds.

 

The hill where she sits overlooks the former metropolis of Lyri, the sun beginning to disappear west past the mountains, the distant planet in the sky and stars slowly beginning to brighten.

 

She begins to reminisce about her life again. The walks down quiet trails, leaves bustling against gentle breezes from the wind, holding hands trying to keep herself warm when she already was, going stargazing on clear nights, hugging each other, loving her for all she was--

 

Tears begin to fall down her rosy cheeks, warm streams flow and drip on her clothes and grass.

 

She misses her...

 

God, how much she _craves_ her touch, she misses being squished in the arms of another person, she misses holding a cold hand as they walked down trails and sidewalks, she misses those kisses, _god_ how she misses those kisses. She feels so empty without someone to talk to or hold, she feels so...so.....

  


_...alone.._

  


That’s all she is now, just a lonely pathetic person.

 

She looks down at her hands as they shake profusely, tears drip onto her fingers as she shuts them, placing her fists on her forehead before completely breaking down on the hilltop. Screaming, _begging,_ for someone, anyone, to just appear in front of her eyes, someone to just talk to, to touch, anyone, please, _anyone...._

 

....

 

Nothing but the howling winds responded to her cries.

 

She misses her so much.

 

_please come back...._

 

* * *

 

By this point the sun had already set and the sky was dotted with stars, the distant planet spins silently as she laid sleepily in the grass, the breeze making her shiver in her sleep once and a while. Her eyes are puffy and red, her hands and cheeks are red and cold, and her scarf and hoodie were her only means of staying warm in this empty field.

 

_*Step!* *Step!*_

 

....

  


A sigh comes from a person who stands above her. They put their hands in their pockets.

 

“Sorry....I guess I took to long to come home huh?” they whisper to her.

 

They lean down to hug her one last time before leaving a gift in her hands before walking away from the area.

 

“Till we meet again. I love you.”

  


A couple of minutes pass before she wakes up, darting her eyes around, remaining motionless for a few minutes until she eventually sits up. She stretches her arms before something falls from her hands. Looking down at the object she realizes what it is immediately.

 

_It’s her necklace._

 

The necklace that holds her abilities, the necklace that she hasn’t seen in god knows how long. Tears begin to flow again as she brings the necklace closer to her face. She laughs, being overjoyed to see _something_ she recognizes other then natural plant life.

 

She wipes her eyes before standing up alone.

But she doesn’t feel alone anymore. She’s got the necklace to remind her to keep going. To never stop and give up.

 

Putting on the necklace, she stares up at the stars, confident.

  
  


“I’ll find you....” she murmurs under her visible breath.

  


_“I promise...”_


End file.
